Jessica did 71 fewer jumping jacks than Daniel around noon. Jessica did 28 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Daniel do?
Jessica did 28 jumping jacks, and Daniel did 71 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $28 + 71$ jumping jacks. He did $28 + 71 = 99$ jumping jacks.